


You're Welcome

by ericsonclan



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: James is trying to deal with someone tailing him when an unfamiliar face steps into the picture.
Relationships: Jesse/James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children)
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730554
Kudos: 3





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

James could tell he was being followed. After making a few unpredictable turns through the marketplace, he was sure that the man he’d noticed about 50 feet behind him wasn’t trailing along coincidentally. He was too proficient to shake. Very well then. James would isolate himself in order to draw the man out, then disarm him and question him on his motives. Turning down an alleyway, James maintained a calm pace so it wouldn’t be apparent that he was laying a trap. The man followed right on cue, turning down the alley without a moment’s hesitation.

James turned to face him. “You wish to speak with me?”

The man’s eyes widened in surprise. Without a word, he reached for the dagger at his side.

“Very well then,” James extended his cane. “We’ll do it your way,”

His assailant was the first to attack. A foolish decision. James easily parried the attempt, delivering a blow of his own against the man’s shoulders before turning to face him again. The man had grunted in surprise when the blow landed but hadn’t lost his composure. That was to be expected. It had only been a testing blow. James knew it would take a couple minutes to figure out his enemy’s attack patterns before he could disarm him safely and knock him out if necessary.

They continued their onslaught of attacks, a sort of spontaneous dance forming as James dodged and returned each attack the would-be killer threw his way. This man wasn’t skilled enough to defeat him, but James was also aware that the window of time to safely disarm him was closing. Just as James was reading him, his attacker was picking up on James’ patterns as well. He had to make his move now before peaceful resolution was no longer an option. James blocked the man’s latest attack then leapt forward, ready to put this fight to rest.

Before his cane could land though, a figure sprang up behind the man. James’ eye caught the glint of a dagger and before he could process what was happening his enemy lay dead at his feet, the lifeblood flowing onto the dusty ground of the marketplace from a slit throat. James stared at the corpse, dumfounded. What had just happened?

“Are you alright?” The voice of the murderer brought him back to reality. James looked up at him, realizing with surprise that he wore the outfit of the Order. Burnt copper robes fell all the way to his feet, detailed work done in rich brown lining. The assassin’s hood still kept his eyes in darkness as the man looked him up and down. “Nothing is true,”

“Everything is permitted,” James responded automatically. They both reached to unveil their hoods at the same time.

The assassin before James looked to be about his age. Long black hair trailed beyond his shoulders and into his robes and a pair of dark brown eyes watched him closely. James was surprised to see the young man throw a smirk in his direction. “Well, this is ironic. Here I thought I was saving the life of a frail old gentleman when in fact a fellow member of the Brotherhood stands before me,”

“What?” James questioned in disbelief. _A frail old gentleman?_ “I had things covered! Just because I didn’t go in for the kill right away doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing!”

The assassin raised a brow. “You fight with a cane. Not exactly the most practical weapon in this line of work,”

“A cane with a knife in it!” James hissed, unsheathing the blade to prove the truth of his words. “Did you ever think that I might want to keep that man alive?”

“For questioning?”

“On principle! How would I possibly know yet if he deserved to die?”

The young man leaned against one of the alleyway’s walls, his arms crossed. “My general principle is that anyone who levels a blade at me deserves death. A fairly standard view for an assassin… or anyone really,”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” James spat. He examined his colleague warily. “What are you doing in these parts anyway? There aren’t any others currently stationed in this city,”

“I’m on sabbatical. Finished a mission a few towns over days ago. My time is my own until the Order says otherwise,” He looked up at the rooftops, clearly searching for a landing point. “Well, seeing as my help here has gone unappreciated, I’ll be on my way,”

“Help? You ruined everything!”

The assassin clearly wasn’t listening. He scaled the wall easily, flipping up onto the roof and disappearing without another word.

James felt his teeth clenching in anger. _Cocky fool_. Now he was left with cleanup and nothing to show for his troubles. Throwing the body over his shoulder, James climbed the nearest building as well. He momentarily considered trying to track the other assassin’s trail, but he knew that was a dead end. What would he do anyway: toss the corpse at the man and tell him to deal with his own mess? There was no point. He’d simply have to deal with disposal himself then report back to his partner. With a heavy sigh, James adjusted his hold on the body and continued his journey. Times like this made him thankful he worked with a partner he could trust.


End file.
